conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmperorZelos
New Hey, I'm new to all of this... so, would you mind telling me how I can get more people to look at my page and my language? Thank you so much in advance! By the way, I really like this website. Kinda like the first time I've put my language online, so I hope people are gonna like it. Ciao!Oregu 14:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Glad you are enjoying, if you want people to check it out you can apply for featured (though I doubt youd get far there) but you will get critisism in attemps to help you and more. otherwise you can link it in other pages outside of the wiki. If you want help please feel free to ask The Emperor Zelos 15:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry if I've been kind of annoying lately by not using IPA and talking about borrowed ideas without asking about them. I don't want to cause you too much trouble. Medmura118 17:37, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Do not worry, we all make mistake =) Move on and learn and its all forgiven and forgotten The Emperor Zelos 18:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Kti I've been busy with developing Kti, and I'll be updating heavily in the next few hours Rostov-na-don 18:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) When I finish, please take a look and tell me your opinion Rostov-na-don 18:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, tell me when you are done The Emperor Zelos 19:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm gonna go take a bath, feel free to take a look. Rostov-na-don 19:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm currently out of ideas and open to criticism. Feel free to commentRostov-na-don 20:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: Rather baren Grammar, you have left out alot The Emperor Zelos 21:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually, I haven't started :)Rostov-na-don 21:57, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Should start there then, gerunds, participles, sub clauses etc The Emperor Zelos 22:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I'm starting from noun declensions.Rostov-na-don 22:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: How well is it working in the larger ways? You must work with noun clauses aswell then ::::::: My table is broken.Rostov-na-don 22:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: It doesn't work when I attempt to apply animacy laws.Rostov-na-don 22:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Any suggestions? :::::: This is what I attempt to do: P.S. FixedRostov-na-don 22:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Done for today Rostov-na-don 23:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Derivation Page I remember seeing a page with a long list of word derivations/endings, but i can't locate it. Did you remove it? It was like a table in this format: Changing Adj to Verb- (description)- (examples in different languages) Razlem 21:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : Nope, It is still there The Emperor Zelos 07:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Could you post a link to it? I still can't find it Razlem 12:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: List of derivation methods there :::: Thanks! Razlem 13:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Link is on the frontpage, why would i delete it anyway? It is gold worth ::::: I thought it was a blog post or forum thread, I didn't think to look at the front page >.< Razlem 00:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! It's all seeming very daunting at the moment for me, I don't really know where to start! I have a lot of documentation for my conlang on my pc but I'll have to work out where I begin. Thanks again Hhaayyddnn 14:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The Polar Bears invaded the south pole as a means of providing land once global warming takes its full effect. The penguins are effectively a lesser species. Many other species were exiled to the North Pole, creating the Norpolians. Makes little sense X_x The Emperor Zelos 17:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Your username... How is Zelos supposed to be stressed? IPA? Just random curiosity whilst translating names in Khaz Malanaz (one of my conlangs.) So far The Emperor Zelos would be somewhat like.. nār Bālrōkh Zēlos (assuming initial long vowel followed by short). I'd appreciate it if you cleared this up for me :P ~ Billy J.B(talk) 02:01, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : :P Emperor is a title i use for fun, people just call me Zelos and the stress is on the e there : Where'd you get that from? Funny note, in Spanish, it's pronounced like "selos", which means "jealousy". :P LctrGzmn 05:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Oh wait, jealousy's "zelos" not "selos", haha. Still :PLctrGzmn 05:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :P long ago did i get it The Emperor Zelos 06:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) On the matter of Swedishness - Yep, svensk. :P ~ Billy J.B(talk) 13:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Ta mig fan det var som tusan =) The Emperor Zelos 14:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Og jeg er norsk xD Mjondras 01:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Du är djävulens sändabud! skojar bara :P Trevligt att ha dig här The Emperor Zelos 16:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Söta bror vet du ;D Mjondras 20:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::XP The Emperor Zelos 20:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thiskish Am I missing something in grammar or should I keep translating? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) #Use of article and cases you should consider article changing in accordance to number and case and or phonology #Questions, how are they formed? #How you mark known/new information? The Emperor Zelos 08:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) #So, you think a new definite article for each different case would be good? #I thought I had that. I'll add them soon. #Maybe I'll add a prefix. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) #Not at all, I think it is tasteful and many languages with articles usually have them agreeing, old english did, german does #Good #You could, or have a particle, or use a different construct like english #I would also say that your subclause part is rather insuffient doesnt describe the process properly or the method you are thinking on is in my oppinion odd #Also the ending for each part of speech is HIGHLY unnatural, there is usually a range of things to choose from, like swedish various ways of having noun declensions etc The Emperor Zelos 17:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) #I forgot what agreeing meant. #Okay #Okay #Subclauses are weird >_< #Esperanto has endings. I think it would be Okay as Thiskish is an isolate. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) #It means for example that the article modifies the noun (as they do by definition) in which they take a special form for the cases which must be identical to the nouns case, if the noun is dative so is the article #Why are subclauses wierd? #It does and its artificial and NOT natural, what you have is unnatural, I recomend you dont have like esperanto or yours will sound fake The Emperor Zelos 21:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) #Okay #Because they are extremely confusing to make grammar for. They can be in sentences with lots of other words that aren't part of another subclause and it is annoying. Can you get on irc (PC: http://www.coldfront.net/pjirc/chat.htm, Mac: http://www.coldfront.net/webchat/chat.php?) and help me? #How does having endings make something sound fake, wtf lolwut hax? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) #Goot #link failed #The way they work can make them sound fake The Emperor Zelos 19:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) #It's now fixed. Try again. Then write /join #conlangwiki and meet me there. #Another reason to discuss on chat. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) #Unfortunately my java is problematic and so is my computer so i cannot for the moment join anything of the such The Emperor Zelos 15:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I am new I need help dont forget to sign your comments, and i´ll gladly help The Emperor Zelos 20:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Adwan's Description Adwan's description. : Adwan is an unclassified, inflecting language. It is unknown as to what language family it belongs to, although grammatically, it has been said to resemble both Indo-European and, if only some, Uralic traits. Adwan carries many unique features apart from the features that it shares with many languages (such as a 7 case system, all cases shared with Latin, 6 of which are shared with most Slavic languages, verb conjugation, flexible word order, etc), such as the use of agglutination for verbs, the lack of gender-by-default in nouns, and the innovative use of preposition meaning depending on case. Adwan, unlike many languages, does not strive to be simple. Ont he contrary, for English speakers, Adwan will be quite difficult to master, if not grammatically, then definitely phonetically. Adwan was influenced by many European languages, such as Icelandic, Czech, and Polish, with the other occasional influences by Welsh, Spanish and Norwegian. Adwan, fictionally, is also the main language spoken in Aðwánia or Adwania. Babel's Tower as language construction aid Do you think just setting out to translate Babel's tower is a good way of building your language or do you think it's too much? I feel that it would put the grammar to the test practically at least. Mjondras 20:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : It is too much and too biased, Conlang:Translations here you go The Emperor Zelos 21:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : I would do it. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Go ahea,d though got short stories youd recomend? :::Oh, 218 sentences seems like a nice one. xD Thanks Mr.Emperor sir Mjondras 22:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Just call me Zelos The Emperor Zelos 07:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Gurcaj Website is done more or less (except the ditctionary is completely redone from its version on the site). gurcaj.webs.com —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : what site is that? The Emperor Zelos 17:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : http://gurcaj.webs.com/ is the official site of Gurcaj I made. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : The dictionary is updated. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : You going to answer? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, in fact, I am. Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows... 02:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) MSN I tinkered with MSN a bit, and have an account. The main part of the mail is derived from Kti :) Mail: kamutasha@hotmail.com switch k with t and vice versa :) Rostov-na-don 16:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) reverse the text: rotnem ym eb uoy nac? esaelp! Rostov-na-don 01:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) depends on how you mean'The Emperor Zelos' 06:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) well, I need somebody to help me develop this, as it is impossible to tackle the conlang problem alone, expecially if the person making the conlang isn't that familiar with the buisness :P Rostov-na-don 15:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure The Emperor Zelos 15:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Recomendation #1, dont make words just yet Responce: those words were in my story for quite a while, I had to have an alien society so I chose Kti, those were words that already existed, and there are some 35-40 of those words :) I need to put them somewhere accesible Rostov-na-don 16:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Just warning as I made that mistake and had to eliminate all quite a few times =) The Emperor Zelos 17:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Quai'op Description Quai'op is an analytical language isolate spoken in East Asia in Taiwan and the Philippines, with origins unknown, but possibly Chinese. Its vocabulary, for the most part, is unique, but some grammar traits entered the language from Min Chinese and Tagalog. It is unique in that common contractions tend to form new words, and thus, for example, a case-like system exists for nouns, although truly not all nouns carry any of these cases at all, besides the nominative. Being an isolating language, the word order is only flexible within certain boundaries, but the amount that can be expressed precisely exceeds that of English. In addition, there is a large number of aspectual particles to tell what time of the day something took place, and a large amount of evidentialities to tell where a speaker took his or her information. The language heavily use glottalization, and a strict timing exists. The language would be moderately difficult for an English speaker to learn and pronounce, but the grammar is simple enough not to have to learn it, immediately beginning with vocabulary. Adwan banner rewording Hello, Zelos. Sorry to be a nuisance, but due to major changes in Adwan, my featured banner text is much different than it was when it first became featured. I was wondering if you could replace it? I tried but it seems I don't have the authority. Thanks in advance! Þa sachvyż þysa mavył dgachtaga. Odgi tenóriża jaguðyr, ceurypöczyčnei, neigheroč vechni łi, ena þysa choraga dgiþyð ví fághhu ad dgachtas. : sure, dont forget to sign next time The Emperor Zelos 19:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Aaaah thanks so much. Oh and sorry! I will next time. LctrGzmn 19:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC)